Various sized bottles over 8 ounces or more including one liter, two liter and three liter plastic type bottles are standard and popular containers for holding all types of liquids such as soda pop, seltzer and juices. Because of the extended time it would take to finish off the contents of one of these bottles, the bottles need to be refrigerated for the next use. For example, the normal time needed for a single person to finish off a 2 liter bottle on a hot day would take at least several hours. By the time these 2 liter bottles are half empty, their contents are no longer cold and have become luke warm. The problem is exasperated in warm climate locations in the summer or in climates such as Florida where people work and/or have active lives outdoors. Large block shaped Styrofoam coolers are inadequate for cooling a single 2 liter bottle. Traditional cylindrical type thermoses are also inadequate since the contents of the 2 liter bottle itself would have to be drained into the cylindrical thermos container. Furthermore, using typical plastic type pitchers and filling the contents with ice is also inadequate, because the contents then become watered down. Furthermore, pouring out the contents of the 2 liter bottle can cause the contents to become flat U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,808 to Babb et al. describes an elaborate, difficult to manufacture two-liter bottle cooler/insulator that does not efficiently and effectively hold the contents of two-liter bottles. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,580,412 to Wells; 4,798,063 to Rimmer; 4,921,141 to Branum; 4,931,333 to Henry; 4,986,089 to Raab; 5,067,328 to Medina et al.; 5,212,963 to McGinnis; 5,207,076 to Sciarrillo; and 5,275,015 to Brossia et al. describe various types of prior art devices that do not solve the above mentioned problems.
Other sizes of bottles such as sport bottles, half liter, one liter, and other large bottles such as those for GATORADE.RTM., POWERADE.RTM., and large mouth PEPSI.RTM. 1 liter bottles also have a similar problem where the bottles are both difficult to hold during the day and keep cool during the day. Thus, the need exists for a container for cooling and insulating the contents of various sized bottles.